kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 198
Ouki and Renpa is the 198th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Kyou En asks Ren Pa why he was goaded by General Ou Ki three years ago. He realises that three years ago is the same time they where exiled from Zhao. Ren Pa realises that because he was in between Wei and Zhao, so he didn't know. He asks Ren Pa if Ou Ki send him a letter as he says no, he came in person. He came to his estate in Wei. This however lead to friction between the commanders of both armies. Ren Pa states every time they meed, he made his body numb. Ou Ki finds the recent uproar concerning Ren Pa and Zhao most regrettable. Ren Pa however is happy that he came. He had some liqueur prepared for them and he isn't planning to let Ou Ki leave until they drunk for ten days and nights. Just for the purpose of paying a visit to a man who had been exiled from Zhao to Wei, Ou Ki came all the way across the state borders himself. Ou Ki is gracious for the invite, but states that he already is hungover thanks to Duke Hyou. Because Ou Ki operantly along the way ended up sticking his head into a battle between Go Kei and Due Hyou, they had to keep his visit a secret. The soldiers of Ren Pa doesn't understand why Ou Ki had come as they figure that because the fight they had shouldn't they consider each other thei most hated enemies. Ren Pa however was simply overjoyed and cried. He states that the average man wouldn't understand. Two commanders capable of moving hundreds of thousands of soldiers would sit in the same room and share a drink. if Rin Shou Jo who i exchanged a "pledge of eternal friendship" was considered to be his brother, then Ou Ki and the other Six Great Generals of Qin would have been his most hated rivals. However somehow at the same time they where friends. That is why he shed tears when he heard that Haku Ki, the figure head of Qin Six Generals had ended his own life and Kyou was slain by some nameless man. His body couldn't help but tremble in rage. Kyou En however still doesn't understand how Ou Ki goad Ren Pa. Ou Ki told him to have a go at Mou Gou army, if he ever got bored. This however more confuses Kyou En then giving answers. He is surprised that Mou Gou became strong to such a degree. Ren Pa however states that it isn't him himself. He states that Mou Gou is mediocre, but his accomplishments have been substantial. Instead of talent, Mou Gou holds two swords. His left and right army. According to Ou Ki, the two vice generals serving under Mou Gou are both monsters that the rest of the world has yet to recognise. Rin Ko and hos soldiers are watching the Qin army from afar. One of his soldiers asks what the plan is. Rin Ko however leaves as he never seen a formation as strange as that. It looks like it's full of openings, but chances are they're all traps. If he had taken the bait, they would have been wiped out. He laughs as they managed to actually force him back, incapable of any actions. He states that Ou Ki opinion of the two vice generals aren't empty words. This vice general being Kan Ki, young yet endowed with talent, it's said that of he were born only one generation earlier, he would have been counted amongst Qin six generals. At Mou Gou main army, Mou Ten asks Shin to have a talk. Mou Ten says that something has been on his mind. Shin asks about what as he responds about the officers they lost earlier. He asks Shin if he noticed the parts that don't add up. Shin asks if he means, such as how they seem to be different from the other Wei soldiers so far. Shin tells him about his encounter with Rin Ko as he states he wasn't fighting at his full strength. He mentions that he is different from all the others they fought so far. Mou Ten then asks Shin if he heard of a general called Ren pa. Shin asks if he wasn't a famous general and strong. Mou Ten states strong doesn't even cover it. As one of the Three Great Heavens, his strength is on par of that of the six generals of Qin. He tells Shin now that person is in Wei. But as former general of Zhao, Ren Pa doesn't have the kings trust. Hence in the last three years since he sought asylum in Wei, he hasn't been allowed to lead Wei armies even once. That Ren Pa will never set foot on the battlefield ever again is the general consensus. He asks Shin to imagine if all of that were to be false. Therefore they would be in a seriously dangerous position right now. He tells if they were to assume that the events surrounding Ren Pa were all part of Wei's machinations then that means, right now they're just carelessly striding into the territory guarded by a general of the same calibre of Qin six generals. Shin is stunned as then a voice says that Mou Ten intuition is the only thing about him that has matured. They watch backwards as they then see Mou Bu. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kyou En *Ren Pa *Ou Ki flashback *Tou flashback *Roku O Mi flashback *Ryuu Koku flashback *Kan Ou flashback *Duke Hyou mentioned *Go Kei mentioned *Haku Ki mentioned *Kyou mentioned *Mou Gou mentioned *Rin Ko *Shin *Mou Ten *Mou Bu Characters introduced *Kan Ki Chapter notes *Kyou En was posted in between Wei and Zhao three years ago. *Ou Ki went to visit Ren Pa at his estate in Wei. *Ou Ki visit to Ren Pa is a secret. *Haku Ki ended his own life. *Rin Ko was forced back by Kan Ki formations. *One of Mou Gou vice generals is Kan Ki. *Kan Ki is regarded as strong as one of Qin six generals. *Mou Ten has a talk with Shin about Ren Pa. *Mou Ten deduces that Ren Pa must be Wei general. *Mou Bu is behind Shin and Mou Ten. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters